


Quaffle to my goal

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's true.





	Quaffle to my goal

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room. Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley have been dating for a year and Oliver is getting sentimental.

Oliver smiled. "We were always meant to be together, you're the quaffle to my goal."

Percy smirked. "That has rather rude connotations, Olly."

Oliver said, "I'm being serious here, I think that we make a good couple."

Percy stated, "I think that too, but I can express that without being rude."

Oliver replied, "To think that you didn't even like me when we first met, Perce. Look at us now."

Percy muttered, "About our first meeting, I would do anything to change it. We got off on the wrong foot."

Oliver grinned. "Hey, your stuck up, snobbish personality made me want to be your friend even more and I wouldn't change anything about it for the world."

Percy laughed. "You thought I was snobbish?"

Oliver responded, "A bit, but you're not any more."

Percy told him, "It's your influence that has changed me, Olly."

Oliver beamed, "Aw, I love you too."


End file.
